


Doing The Unimaginable, Loving You

by Anonymous



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Hobbs & Shaw (2019), The Fate of the Furious (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dom/Sub, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Bickering, Canon-Typical Violence, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub, Family Feels, Grinding, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Porn With Plot, Sexual Tension, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19288726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Luke Hobbs: career law man, always gets his guy.Classification: DomDeckard Shaw: rogue former MI6 agent, doesn’t play well with others.Classification: SubWhat could go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

Deckard Shaw, former MI6 operative and current mercenary for hire, was well and truly fucked. And that wasn’t because of the six masked dicks currently trying to jump up his asshole with machine guns. No, it was because Hobbs had offered him a place to stay before the next mission after the rooftop barbecue. And like an idiot, Shaw agreed. So if he was punching these nobody store bought security guards a little harder than normal, then who would know? Certainly not them anyway. Deckard knocked the final guard against the wall and walked out with the hard drive he was paid to get. Something about a senator’s son being in a compromising position or whatever, Shaw couldn’t give less of a shit. It was good money and an easy job, something to get his mind off Hobbs and how utterly fucked he was. A black unmarked car pulled up to the curb outside the warehouse and a large man in a poorly fitting suit rolled down the window. 

“Do you have it?”

Shaw rolled his eyes and pulled out the flash drive.  ‘Don’t get your knickers in a twist Senator, I got all your son’s dirty little secrets right here.”

The man sighed in relief and rubbed his sweaty forehead, gasping like a fish. “Thank god, it’s hard enough being a senator with a sub as a son but when he decides to be a whore-”

“Money,” Deckard snapped, already hating this man and his skin started to crawl. Assholes like this really just tested his very limited patience. 

“Oh of course, yes your money,” The man grumbled, obviously displeased at being cut off before he could finish what would surely have been an impressive rant about slutty submissives. He held out a manila envelope and Deckard snatched it out of the man’s pudgy hands. 

“Hey, wait-”

Deckrd tossed the flash drive into the car and smirked. “Pretty juicy stuff Senator I must say,” And walked away to the sounds of the senator spluttering like an angry tea kettle. Shaw’s phone rang and he rolled his eyes, flicking the phone open with more force than necessary.

“This better be good.”

“Well hello to you to Shaw,” Mr. Nobody said teasingly and Shaw grit his teeth, feeling a headache start to form. “Too busy for pleasantries?”

“Want do you want Nobody,” Shaw sighed, turning towards the nearest bar. He had a feeling he’d need a few drinks before the night was over.  

"Well a warmer greeting for starters."

When Deckard stayed silent, Mr. Nobody continued with a huff. "Anyway, I have good news for you. Congratulations Mr. Deckard Shaw, you’re officially a part of the team.”

Shaw sighed angrily through his nose and contemplated how much of a hassle it would be if he just threw his phone against a brick wall. 

“Well that’s not the reaction I was hoping for.”

“What, did you expect me to cheer,” Deckard snapped and made his way to the main rode to flag down a taxi. “Don’t know why you want me on that shitty little rag tag team.”

“You and Hobbs make a good team, even if your the most posturing doms I’ve ever seen.”

Deckard clenched his jaw but he was lucky at least, his records were scrubbed clean enough that even Mr.Nobody could find out the truth. The years of military and mercenary work made Deckard good at passing for a dom, hell he looked like one so it wasn’t that hard. It hadn’t been that hard until he met Luke Hobbs, fucking Luke Hobbs and his giant muscles, charming smile, and good heart. A black van pulled up in front of Shaw, pulling the man from his thoughts and before he could react, the door swung upon and his worst nightmare beckoned him inside. 

“Oh just get inside Deck, it’s just your mother.”

His mother with a determined look on her face and no way to get out of the situation. Deckard let out a tired sigh and climbed inside, sitting next to his mum. 

“‘Ello mum, what’s the occasion?”

Magdalene waited until the car was moving and the doors locked to pounce.

“So, Luke Hobbs?”


	2. Chapter 2

It was only because of his extensive military training and years of mercenary work that Deckard didn't immediately flinch and try to jump out of the car. 

“What about him.”

Magdalene smirked and had a knowing glint in her eye. “You two boys work well together that’s all, and you’re staying at  _ his  _ house.”

Deckard rolled his eyes, swallowing back a tired curse. “Temporarily, as colleagues Mum. We’re not friends or anything like that, for fuck’s sake we nearly kill each other every time we see each other.”

“Watch your language,” Magdalene said mildly. “And your father and I were the same way when we first met. Then the idiot took a bullet for me and I realized how madly in love I was.”

Deckard smiled softly at the mention of his late father, he didn’t really remember the man but his mum always spoke highly of him. 

“It’s nothing mum, don’t need to worry about me,” Deckard tried to convince his mum, he really was doing fine! Even if he hadn’t had a Dom in a while, he could get by. For fuck’s sake, he made it this far. 

“Your my son Deckard, I always worry about you. Especially since you haven’t been pushed under in a while.”

This time, Deckard did blush. Who wouldn’t when their mother asked about their sex lives. “I am not having this discussion with you mum, Christ.”

Magdalene huffed and waved a hand. “Oh don’t be such a prude Deck, it’s a natural part of being a sub.”

The word sub caused Deckard to grimace, he didn’t need his own mother to throw his failure back in his face. ‘Maybe for you Mum, you barely tested as a sub. You’re results were almost normal weren’t they? And what did I get, what did I fucking get! I tested so fucking high for a sub they might as well have used my results for fucking posters.”

“You tested normally for a sub Deck,” Magdalene sighed. “And Hobbs scored normal for a dom by the way.”

“Mum,” Deckard snapped. He really didn’t want this conversation to go any farther, especially if he was going to stay with Hobbs. “I don’t need a Dom and I don’t want one. I’ve done fine so far.”

Magdalene gave her son a pointed look. “You don’t need a dom Deck, but you deserve one.”

The black car came to a stop in front of Hobbs’s house and Deckard had never been more glad to see the plain house. 

“They’re all wankers,” Deckard snapped then jumped out of the car before his mum could say anything, knowing she wanted to argue some more about his pathetic love life. The man stopped in front of the door, listening to his mum speed away, and wondered not for the first time what the fuck he was doing. Shaw raised his hand to knock but the door was thrown open before he could and standing in the doorway was Hobbs’s daughter, Sam Hobbs. 

“Where have you been?”

‘What?” Deckard blinked, too surprised to say anything else. 

Sam huffed and crossed her arms. ‘Dad said you’d be here by eight o’clock and it’s ten.”

“I was out-”

“Doing what?”   
“Out for a milk run,” Deckard snapped. Great, not only would he have to deal with Hobbs but his brat as well.

‘Sam, is that Shaw?” 

Sam made a face when her father called. “Yeah, he’s late.”

“Seriously,” Deckard scoffed, glaring at Sam. 

Sam glared right back until Luke gently pushed her out of the doorway. “Alright you two, go to bed Sam.”

“Fine,” Sam gave Deckard one final glare and walked off to her room. 

Deckard sighed and looked up at Luke. “You’re making a mistake.” They both were, Shaw was already dreading the stay, pretending to be a dom around Hobbs was going to be a nightmare.

Luke rolled his eyes and pulled Deckard inside. “Don’t be an asshole, just get in.”

“Sure, sure you giant. Give me a beer,” Deckard rolled his eyes, subtly leaning away so he wasn’t too close to Luke.

“Sure thing princess,” Luke said sarcastically, sweeping an arm out. “Right this way your majesty.”

“Bite me fat boy,” Deckard shot back, walking fast so Luke wouldn’t notice the subtle blush he had from being called princess. Deckard Shaw was so fucked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the shortness, this fic is wrasslin' against me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: First of all, I just wanted to apologize to everyone for the extremely long wait. A minor problem with my medication turned out to be much more serious but things have seemed to settle down. Watching this story blow up and reading everyone's comments really inspired me to write little by little and not give up on this story so thank you! :). This chapter is more of a filler but I have plans ;))

Deckard jerked awake when a door slammed, momentarily disoriented about where the fuck he was. Then the nights events all came crashing in, he and Luke had drank until midnight and talked about the entire shit show that was Cipher. Shaw had thankfully decided for once in his life to not fuck himself over and went to bed before he could get too drunk and say something stupid. He hauled himself out of bed and stumbled into the shower, standing under the water until it was too cold to stay in. With an angry huff, he stepped out and tugged on clothes he could work out in. There was no way Hobbs could not have a home gym, the man was just to gigantic not to. Shaw carefully made his way down to the kitchen where Hobbs had left him a letter under a beer.

“Got a call, should be back before midnight. Sam’s at school and don’t burn down my house,: Shaw read aloud with an eye roll that was entirely too found to be annoyed but atleast Hobbs wasn’t around. Deckard was fully ready to go back to bed but a loud crash made Shaw startle, nearly dropping the full beer. The ex-assasin grabbed a knife from the kitchen and carefully made his way towards the sound, checking each room carefully until he heard someone let out a pained yelp.

“Sam?” Deckard forgo his usual wariness and ran to the basement where Sam was struggling under a weighted bar that had fallen on her chest. “Sam!” He rushed over to the girl and helped her lift it off, it was heavy even for him, so it was no surprise that Sam had trouble. 

“What the fuck are you doing?”

Sam glared up at him, a surprising amount of anger in her short frame. “You’re not my dad.”

“So I can say you’re being an idiot. Why are you lifting this much?”

Sam huffed and crossed her arms, resolutely not looking at Shaw. The older man rolled his eyes and sat on the bench next to her. 

“You’re lucky I was here, if you had gotten hurt your giant of a dad would’ve kicked my arse,” Deckard huffed, dramatically shuddering when Sam giggled softly. “Seriously kid, he would’ve kicked my arse right out of the second story window and I know from experience that hurts like a bitch.”

“You shouldn’t swear,” Sam pointed out and giggled when Shaw gave her a betrayed look. 

“How about this, I won’t tell your dad you skipped school if you don’t tell him I used a bad word.”

“Deal,” Sam stuck out her hand and Deckard shook it. 

“So what were you doing trying to lift this much kid?”

“I’m thirteen,” Sam rolled her eyes at Deckard and the older man shrugged. 

“Still a kid and don’t avoid the question.”

Sam sighed and bit her lip. “It’s stupid, I just heard some kids in class talking about taking the test when we’re fifteen and someone told me if you lift alot of weights and get really strong there’s a better chance you could be a dom.”

“That’s bullshit,” Deckard said immediately. “You test what you are, doesn’t matter what you do you can’t change it. And why do you want to be a dom so bad?”   
Sam gave Deckard a withering look. “You wouldn’t understand, you’re a dom like dad. Kids at school are saying subs can’t do as much as doms can, that they’re not supposed to.”

“That’s-”  _ true  _ “complete bullshit Sam. My mother is a sub and she is the most competent person I’ve ever known. Anyone who told her she couldn’t do something would probably not see tomorrow.”

“Your mom sounds cool,” Sam smiled at Deckard but hesitated. “Do you really believe that? Subs can do anything?”

_ Not at all  _ “Completely,” Deckard lied through his teeth and gave Sam a smile. He felt like a complete arsehole, here he was telling Sam subs can do anything doms could and yet Deckard was parading around like a dom because he was too ashamed of being a sub. A right tosser he was. 

Sam kicked out her feet and looked at Deckard with a mischievous grin. “Wanna eat the food dad cooked last night?”

“Did he say we could?”   
“Absolutely not,” Sam laughed.

“Then let’s go!” Deckard jumped up and raced after Sam, grinning as the little girl laughed loudly. Maybe staying at Hobbs wasn’t so bad. 

**Author's Note:**

> General World Building:
> 
> This is a Dom/Sub universe where everybody is tested to see if they are a Dom or a Sub. People can test high or low for either character.


End file.
